


The one where the truth is revealed

by Freelance_Fangirl



Category: Friends
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Fangirl/pseuds/Freelance_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a spin on "The One with the Boobies".</p>
<p>Joey and Chandler stay up late talking and learn a bit more about eahcother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Chandler and Joey come out

Chandler showed Joeys fathers mistress into his room and closed the door, just as Joey was emerging from his own room where his father was staying. 

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Chandler asked frustratedly.

"Well I guess we're both stuck on the fold out couch for tonight." Joey said.

“Alright, but keep your panties on alright I don’t want any trouble.” 

“Alright. You know what? you don’t have to be so sarcastic all the time” Joey said, and then he winked at Chandler. “You want something to eat before you go to bed?”

“Nah I’m good. I’d rather have an empty stomach so I don’t vomit when your feet touch me in the middle of the night.”

“Alright, Alright I get it okay.” Joey rolled his eyes as he took a bite of pizza. 

He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed beside Chandler. 

His hair was beginning to come out of it’s usual slicked back from, and fell into his face. he laid down and began to thrash angrily.

“Hey! Kickey!” Chandler snapped. “What are you doing?”

“trying to get comfortable.” Joey said irritatedly, I can’t sleep in my underwear.”

“well you’re gonna”

Joey sat up and stared at the wall for a moment before saying “you know I’ve been thinking, about how I keep seeing all these gils on top of one another.”

“Are they end to end, or tall like pancakes?” Chandler joked.

“you know what I mean, about how I’m always going out with all these women.” he paused.  
“and I always figured when the right one comes along,you know, I’ll be happy with her, but I’m starting to realize that that might just never happen. Because I don’t um… I’m starting to think that… I might not...”

“Ok mister specific. You want to get to the point?"

“I THINK I MIGHT NOT LIKE ONLY WOMEN OKAY?”

Chandler was silent for a few beats, before looking at Joey and nodding. “Well Joey I guess I ave admit something, I uh… I’m not only into women either. intact I don’t like women at all.”

Joeys eyes widened “Is that why you never nail any of the women you date?”

Chandler rolled his eyes. “Okay yeah that’s fair.”

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Chandler turned to Joey again.

“Joey, theres something else you should know…” he sighed. “I have kinda liked you for a while.”

“liked me? what is this middle school? do you want me to set up a play date?” Joey laughed nervously. 

Chandler looked down away from Joey embarrassed. 

why had he thought that Joey would like him back?

Joey watched Chandler for a moment, before he reached over to place his hand on his cheek. He looked up at Chandler, and Gently pressed their lips together. 

“I like you too Chandler."


	2. Things escalate.

Chandlers eyes widened, and he stared at Joey for a moment. Then and he pulled Joey in for another kiss. Joey pulled Chandler closer to him and they sunk deeper down on the fold out couch. 

Joey’s hands slid up chandlers legs and up his hips and ribs.   
Chandler shivered, and moved closer to Joey.

Joey moved so that he was on top of Chandler, running his hands under chandlers shirt and over his chest, and chandler, getting the message took his shirt off.

Chandler broke the kiss and tilted his head back as Joey began kissing his neck, and chest. Chandler moaned.   
and joey abruptly stopped. 

“We… we can’t do this… not now."

“What? why?!” Chandler asked confused.

“Chandler… my parents are in the other rooms…”

“Right. oh good lord we do not need… anything like… anything like that.” chandler said very seriously. “Yeah, so why don’t we just go to sleep, and we can uh… continue in the morning.” 

“Oh we will?” Joey said cocking an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Oh we will.” chandler said. “Just as soon as you kick them out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright.” Joey turned to Chandler shutting the door of the apartment after his parents. “They are finally gone.”

“oh thank god.” chandler sighed. he quickly walked to Joey wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. Joey slid his hands up Chandlers hips, and began to push him backwards until he was backed up against the counter.

Chandler smiled at joey, and boosted himself up onto the counter. And Joey, smiling giddily pulled his legs open and stepped in between them to kiss him.

Joey slid his hands up Chandlers back and then back down to his ass. He squeezed a bit and Chandler opened his mouth in a moan. Joey took this opportunity to slip his tongue into chandlers mouth.

And in response chandler moaned again, and tilted his head back. Joey broke away to rip open chandlers shirt. 

Chandler looked at joey surprised. "Okay Hulk Hogan, what you couldn't stand to unbutton it." 

 

Joey smiled and began kissing Chandler again. 

Chandler smiled and wrapped his legs around Joeys waist. Joey pulled him closer, and whispered "Do you want to take this to my room?" 

Chandler smiled wider, and Joey picked him up off of the counter, and continued kissing him as he carried him towards his bedroom. Chandler ran his hands through Joeys hair, tugging on a few locks, and Joey moaned. 

Joey practically threw Chandler on the bed. He sat on Chandlers legs and began unbuttoning his pants. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do this?” Chandler asked tangling his hands in Joeys hair again.

“No, because you failed to clue me in on your… change of interests.”

“Hi pot? It’s Joey, You’re black!” chandler retorted.

Joey rolled his eyes and pulled Chandlers pants off in one swift motion. “don’t ruin the moment.” 

He began to inch his way back up Chandlers body, his hands, sliding up his hips, and ribs.  
biting and sucking at anything he could get his mouth on, leaving small bruises as he went. 

Chandler however was becoming impatient and pulled Joey up to meet his lips, and began tugging on his belt loops.

“alright, alright would you relax.” Joey smiled satisfied that he could drive Chandler this crazy.

His hands trailed lightly over Chandlers hips as he moved to take his own pants off.

Chandler moaned and pulled Joey back before he’d even gotten his pants below his knees, and Joey kicked them off uncaringly. 

chandler latched on to Joey’s neck, kissing and biting until Joey’s neck looked like a dusky sunset of pinks and purple bruises.

Joey pressed himself to Chandler, their mouths pressing together, their tongues exploring each others mouths.

somehow in their heated frenzy their underwear made it off, and onto the floor.   
Joey pushed Chandlers legs apart, and laid in between them to nuzzle his neck and nip at his ear. 

Just then there was a knock at the door.   
Joey quickly jumped off of Chandler and fell onto the floor.  
“We could always just pretend not to be here.” Chandler said.

“well not anymore they must have heard the thump… What are you waiting for put on pants and open the door!”

Chandler jumped up and threw a pair of sweatpants on.   
he ran out of the bedroom and opened the door.  
Rachel stood there holding a hammer.   
“Hi Chandler, Joey left his hammer in our… hey Chandler, why are you shirtless? and…” she gasped.”ARE THOSE HICKEYS??? MY GOD YOU’RE COVERED IN THEM!!!!”

Joey emerged from the bedroom in his boxers and a oversized t-shirt. 

“Hey Joey you left your hammer at our place the other day, I was just…” Her eyes fell upon Joeys neck which was sporting a brand new hickey. “Wow, both of you seem to be getting quite a bit of actio-“ her eyes widened and she looked from chandler to joey and back again. Then she started squealing excitedly. “MONICA!!!!!!!!! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!! you boys have some explaining to do, and you can’t cover this one up.”

Monica ran into the apartment.   
“What? what is it? what’s going on?!” 

Rachel gestured from Joey to Chandler and back. “Look at them.”

Monica followed her gestures and her eyes widened. “What? Are you serious? you two… oh my god.” she paused for a moment.   
“JOEY PLEASE FOR GOD SAKES PUT SOME PANTS ON! 'CAUSE RIGHT NOW WE’RE GETTING A PRETTY GOOD IMAGE OF JUST HOW MUCH YOU LIKE CHANDLER.”

Joey flushed bright red and ran into the bedroom.

“You two are unbelievable! How could you not tell us?!” Rachel demanded.

“Oh I’m sorry are you the closet police? look Rachel we only told each other last night.”

“Okay okay both of you shut up!” Monica yelled. “That is not what we need to worry about right now! this is amazing! chandler and Joey! Congratulations! we’ll meet you in central Perk tonight, don’t worry we won’t tell Ross. we’ll leave that to you.”

“Thank you Monica. I really appreciate you not outing us to our best friend.” Chandler shot a glare at Rachel.

“Come on Rachel, time for you to pay up.”

Rachel groaned and the girls left the apartment.


End file.
